PokéWatch: A Pokémon-Overwatch Crossover
by Gojiradon
Summary: In the wake of the team being reformed, a terrible evil from another reality has set in motion, plans of global catastrophe. How would Overwatch face this new threat on top of facing the likes of the terrorist group, Talon? With other-worldly help of course! What kind of help? From the most unlikely bunch of colorful creatures out there, Pokémon. Will they stop this threat?


**_For the record, I am trying very hard to make this work with what information I have for Overwatch, Blizzard's newest IP, despite me never playing the game. Until I get to reading the comics for Overwatch, I will try to use the info from the cinematic trailers and overall character descriptions for the Overwatch side of this crossover, as I know a lot about Pokémon. I would like help with someone who knows Overwatch better than me who also is a fan of Pokémon to help me out as a beta-reader and/or consultant for the story…_**

 ** _I will accept suggestions from you readers provided they don't overstep some boundaries on either property._**

 ** _A heads-up on the timeline I'm setting it for;_**

 ** _-_** _Pokémon_ ** _: A strict imagining of my own interpretation of the Games, mixing little bits from the manga and anime. Will use all currently released Pokémon up to Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, but will include Sun and Moon's additions within at minimum, three months after release…Will use the real-world analogy in place of the game's physical world (ie. Unova = New York, United States of America, or Johto = Kansai, Japan)..._**

 ** _-_** _Overwatch_ ** _: Prior to Winston initiating the Overwatch agent recall, maybe seven months after at minimum, will leave indications of our real world in this Specific version of Overwatch's universe…_**

 ** _So without further adú, Here's PokéWatch: a Pokémon/Overwatch Crossover!_**

 ** _(If any of you can think of a neat subtitle to PokéWatch, feel free to leave your suggestions in your reviews and/or feedback…)_**

* * *

 ** _-[Title Screen [Pokémon Origins Version] - Pokémon X and Y]-_**

In a dark room, a young, 10 year-old boy with a cap and spiky, brown hair let out a deep breath in preparation for an upcoming match.

The boy looked down at a round, red and white device with a fierce determination in his eyes, he got up from the bench he sat on and walked down a hallway with the faint cheers of spectators echoing outside.

The boy stepped out of the interior to be in a stadium filled with crowds of people in the stands, a place many would feel intimidated. The boy felt nervous, sure, but he didn't let that bother him, not with who his opponent is, an older boy in his teens with a small yellow mouse on his shoulder, wearing red clothes, and wore a serious expression on his face.

This teenager was a reigning champion, and the boy, the challenger for the title. The referee gave the signal and both boys throwing the red and white devices and sent out their creatures to do battle!

The champion sent out an orange dragon with a fire at the tip of its tail, it bellowed loudly and shot a stream of fire from its mouth up to the sky in an impressive display.

The challenger sent out a truly magnificent creature that looked vaguely like a horse with a gold ring-like arch that towered over its opponents.

The boy smirked proudly as with a lot of hard work and determination, he succeeded in obtaining the greatest of all the creatures that populate their world, the world of Pokémon…

* * *

 ***BEEP!**BEEP!***

 ***BEEP!**BEEP!***

 ***BEEP!**BEEP!***

"Huh? Wha?"

 ***BEEP!**BEEP!***

"Oh come on! It freaking 3:30 in the morning! Stupid alarm…I wake up early, sure, but not this early…"

*click*

The same boy, now a teenager around 17 years of age, woke up in his bed, and let out an exhale of exhaustion, he was dreaming of him as a child when he began his Pokémon Journey with the one Pokémon he wishes to catch more than any other.

 ** _*knock-knock*_**

 ** _*knock-knock*_**

"Hey Sean?" A girl's voice asked behind the bedroom door, "Is everything alright?"

"Hai...I'm alright Rosa-chan...still have a dumb alarm set for something I no longer need..." The boy named Sean replied as the bedroom door opened, and a beautiful, teenage girl a year or two younger walked in. She was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt and gray pajama pants and had her long brown hair not tied up that reached down to her knees as she walked up to Sean as he sat up on the bed.

"I see your still adjusting to living here in America from Japan...Don't worry about it, my Pokémon Master to be..." The girl named Rosa said as she sat down on the bed.

Rosa started to scoot closer to Sean as she gave him a little peck on the cheek. Rosa then moved on top of Sean as she pressed her body against his and cooed affectionately, as she asked, "So Sean...you need me to help you fall asleep?"

Sean looked at her and replied, "No Rosa...I don't need help, but I appreciate it that you care about me."

Rosa pouted as she whined a little, "Aww...no fair, Sean. I wanted to help, since we're a couple and I guessed we could...you know...sleep together?"

Sean wrapped his arms around her back and replied, "Rosa, your parents, especially your father, would not approve-"

"That's just it..." Rosa interrupted, "...I asked them and they said it is okay if it's you, I want to cuddle with you and you cuddle with me. Because, if I'm honest...I...I kinda want to...take our relationship to the next level..."

Sean let out a sigh as he placed a hand on her cheek while they pulled away from each other, "I understand, but me personally...I'm not ready to do that, until I ask you to marry me when I can. At the moment, we're both too young for that in America under their rules, and even in Japan's age of consent varies in the region, I'd feel better about myself if you're at least the age of consent in America, which is 18..."

Sean gently and sweetly kissed his girlfriend on the lips as he then asked, "You understand...Parker-chan?"

Rosa had a look of severe disappointment on her face with an obvious pout on her face, but took a deep breath as she smiled at Sean, and answered, "Alright, 'Hashimoto-kun'...I'll play along, just don't dump me, or see someone else behind my back until then. If you do, I'll have Reshiram beat you into a burnt pulp..."

Sean chuckled a little as he replied to his girlfriend's threat, "Alright, I promise, even though it will be unlikely, since you're my soulmate, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I doubt my Pokémon would approve you doing that, and since I promised you all that, I'd expect you to do the same, Unova League champion..."

Rosa giggled as Sean pulled her in for another kiss, and said with a slightly seductive voice, "Of course I will. You're my soulmate too, International Championships Runner-Up...I'll see you in the morning, and try to get more sleep, okay...?"

Sean nodded as Rosa left the room to her bed, he placed his head down and thought to himself with a slightly dissatisfied look on his face, _*sigh*Oh Masaru Ouji-san, I guess some of Hajime-san's and your pervertedness rubbed off on me, as I cannot get Rosa's curvy body and big boobs out of my head, no thanks to you two perverts..._

 ** _-[The End - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire_** ** _]-_**

He thought about his cousin, Hajime Hashimoto, and his deceased grandfather fondly, not liking their perverted antics, but loving all the good memories about them, including all of the friends he had made in the past two or so years. He even remembered his greatest achievements so far, just one Pokémon shy from completing the most recent version of the Pokédex, and being the runner-up of the biggest tournament in the world. He is grateful for the effort the Pokémon he cares for gave, and loved them like a family of brothers, sisters, cousins, etc.

He still was bothered about the events that had earlier transpired in his life, concerning what the Legendary Pokémon, Palkia had earlier mentioned as some kind of creatures called "Ultra Beasts" and he and his friends have met Hawaii's Legendary Pokémon, Solgaleo and Lunala fight off a mass of nightmares that possessed and controlled Deoxys.

Concentrating on Solgaleo and Lunala, Sean was eager for the next update of the Pokédex, having already met several Pokémon that were not in his current edition of the National Dex; Rowlett, Litten, Popplio, Togedemaru, Bewear, Minior, Palossand, or even the marvel that is Magenara. He wanted to check out Hawaii one of these days, eager on the accounts that they have a different logic to the more traditional League in many other regions in other countries. He, a boy he met named Ash Ketchum (or Satoshi Ketchum if you prefer), and Ash's girlfriend Serena Bellamy, all agreed with their other friends to go directly there when the National Dex gets upgraded in a few months.

All these thoughts were too exciting for Sean to fall asleep, but fell asleep he did, dreaming of what new adventures he and his friends will find in what can be dubbed as their "Alola" journey in Hawaii, the new Pokémon, the different culture, new battling styles, everything was gearing up to be an almost one-of-a-kind adventure...

...But, Sean Hashimoto of Japan was about to be thrown into a different kind of adventure across the multiverse's many branches to another dimension...

...A dimension where living there is a band of heroes...

* * *

 ** _-[Mt. Pyre (Interior) - Pokèmon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-_**

Inside a classified location, is a laboratory belonging to the now rogue organization known as Overwatch, a band of heroes that formed over 30 years ago to combat a global threat when the Omnium factories rebelled against humanity in an event known as the Omnic Crisis.

Since peace was established, Overwatch moved to stopping terrorist rings and such, until some members started doing shadier business like assassinations, which caused the world government to order Overwatch's disbandment. Recent events and rises of unrest eventually pulled them back together, as some of Overwatch's rogues took to being branded as Talonwatch, two members of which were known as Widowmaker and Reaper.

The man, or ape actually, who determined that Overwatch was needed once more, Winston the Gorilla, was busy fiddling with a machine on his workstation. He was working on a more improved chronal accelerator for his friend and fellow Overwatch agent Lena Oxton, or better known as Tracer. He worked tirelessly to not only make it less likely to short-circuit when overheated, but to also make it more convenient for Tracer concerning her, uh 'problems' she has with the current chronal accelerator she has…mostly with how it made it difficult to wear certain clothes, but especially when she had to take showers.

Winston was smart by making his device dust-proof, heatproof, and waterproof, as well as it being immune to various other hazards that often break most machines, but Winston knew he can do better, especially with the new data he was given to Tracer's condition and the data from both Tracer herself and the chronal accelerator…

As Winston fiddled away with his chronal accelerator 2.0, his AI, Athena spoke to him, "Winston, Agent Genji has entered the laboratory…"

The doors to the laboratory opened up as a cybernetic ninja walked in, saying, "Konichiwa, Winston-san. I trust you're in good health?"

"Ah Genji, I see your mission is a success...and thanks for the compliment..." Winston said as he continued to fiddle away with the chronal accelerator.

Genji bowed as he answered, "It has, we succeeded in safeguarding the package, but sadly, Mei-chan got seriously hurt and is being treated by Mercy-chan right now."

Winston huffed in sympathy as he responded, "When I finish here, I'll pay Mei a visit and get her a get-well gift when Mercy's done treating her..."

"I see you are making a new chronal accelerator for Tracer..." Genji said observantly, "Do not stay up too late again Winston-san, or else both Athena and Tracer will, as the Americans say, dish out some serious nagging onto your head..."

"You got the wrong phrase Genji, but I know what you're talking about. I will keep that in mind. Arigato..." Winston replied as Genji bowed and left the building to meditate in the wild gardens with the machine, Bastion, sitting beside him.

Things have been pretty stable so far, but Winston couldn't help but feel that something big will be going down in the near future...

Two blood-red, reptile-like eyes looked over the hidden sanctum of the Overwatch crew from the shadows of the thick forest north of the compound. The eyes belonged to something that only appeared to be a shadow on the tree trunks, but the shadow grinned maniacally as it then faded from obscurity. Genji noticed the change a little too late in the air and then decided to meditate on the matter to find an answer...

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


End file.
